Far Away
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella goes to the school talent show, and gets a big surprise. Songfic. Includes 'Far Away' by Nickleback, and 'True Friend' by Hannah Montana. K for kissing. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I've looked everywhere for a good 'Far Away' Songfic and I couldn't find one! I figured I'd put my two cents in, so this is my version.**

Far Away

By: DropDeadRomantic

Songfic. 'Far Away' by Nickleback.

All I can do is breathe as I lay in bed watching the window. THE window. The one HE used to get into my room every night for almost a full year. Things have been good. Okay. Fine. Okay not good, or okay, or even fine. Things have been bad. I can't sleep without seeing him. Those eyes, the perfect shade of copper. Actually it's not even copper, it's an unnamable color. There's something off in the dreams though, his eyes, their empty. They hold no inkling of the love, and happiness of what they once had. Their empty, it's just… empty. There is nothing there. No memories, no feelings, just nothing.

I sigh as I remember the first time I dreamt of Ed- HIM. At first, I thought it was a dream, but once I found he was coming into my room every night, I was almost positive it wasn't a dream. That he was there, and in that second when I turned to click on my light, he left out that damn window. I never asked him about it, I didn't want him to know. He could easily tell when I was lying, or when I was thinking something I shouldn't have been. I didn't want him to know that when I thought it was a dream, I was happy. I was happy that I had dreamt of him, that he wasn't ignoring me in my dreams as he was in real life.

I look over at my clock, its 7:00 am. I have to get up for school. I don't want to; it's just another reminder of him. Biology is a nightmare. They didn't move my seat, so all I can think about in that class is the person who should be sitting next to me. I get up and walk to my closet to get dressed as I remember the first time I walked into that room. I remember seeing him sitting at his desk looking down. I remember seeing the stupid fan going and thinking how it might look cool if I walked in front of it, making my hair blow out everywhere. Little did I know I was only sealing my fate to fall in love with him. That one little act had us both hocked. Or just me, I guess.

When I snap out of my daydreams, I realize my body had been moving on auto pilot. I'm already down stair eating my coco puffs. I look up and realize Charlie is looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry dad. What did you say?" I can't help but feel a little mad that he took me out of my daydreaming, it's all I have left of Ed-HIM. I evidently feel bad about the thoughts running through my head as I feel a frown crease my face even more.

"I got you tickets to the talent show tonight after school." He's looking at me, daring me to tell him I don't want to go. I don't think he'd make me, but I hate to disappoint him.

"Okay dad. I'll go. Are you going too?" I don't want to go alone. I know Mike will be there alone with the other people I hope are still my friends. It would be nice if Charlie would go, but I have a feeling he won't. Probable going fishing with Billy again. He nods, surprising me at his newfound interest in spending time with me. I've never bothered being alone, I'm like him like that. I'm happy alone. Well, I was before I had HIM. Now, it's like being… dead. Ironic isn't it? That's what I wanted in the first place, to be dead. Now that I have it, I would do anything just to have him back. I don't care if I couldn't live forever with him, as long as I have him. That's all that matters right now.

I let myself fall into the normal everyday routine. I didn't pay attention in any of my classes; I think I'm failing Biology, for obvious reasons. When lunch hit, I had to physically hold my head in place so I didn't look over at their table like I've done so many other times. I played with my food, catching little bits of conversations.

"Did you hear? Their back!' I heard Jessica whisper to Angela. I hadn't talked to either of them in a few weeks. I think they understand, if they didn't why would they let me sit with them? I didn't think anything of the words, I found it really hard to believe that I was thinking about the same people they were. I zoned out again, still thinking about the family that left without a single goodbye.

"He said he was going to make it up to her the only way he knew how." I heard Mike whisper a few minutes later. This would be the point where old Bella would jump in and ask what was going on, but new Bella? The new Bella didn't care about anything anymore. She didn't care about anything other than him. Overdramatic? Maybe, but I'm okay with that.

The rest of the day when on as normal. People stared at the zombie like girl who walked the halls in a dead, depressed mood. Teachers ignored me, they knew I wouldn't answer any of their questions if they asked them or not. But when I was on my way home, right before I got into my truck, I could have sworn I hear a tinkle like laugh. High and bell like. Alice's laugh. Realizing it was just another one of my delusions, I didn't pay any mind to it. I had heard all of their voices at least once. Even Rosalie, she was yelling at me for wanting to be with him, for still loving him.

When I pulled up to the house, the cruiser was there. I wasn't sure why until I remembered that he bought the tickets to the talent show tonight. When I got into the house, I told him I was going to rest and to wake me a few minutes before we had to leave. I walked up to my room, slipped off my jeans, and crawled into bed. I slept, and dreamt of one thing. Those eyes that haunt my every sleeping moment.

When Charlie and I pull into the school parking lot, I notice all the people there. Almost everyone is there. I can see Tyler's van sitting in its normal spot. I can see Mr. Molina's pries sitting in his spot. After looking to my right, I look to my left, and my heart stops. There, in its normal spot, is Emmett's jeep. I look closer, and take a deep breath. It looks similar, but it can't be his jeep, my teddy bear of a brother was not here, not of them where.

I didn't realize that Charlie and I had already entered the school, got to the auditorium, and the show had started until he nudged me. I look up at the stage, and Jessica was up there, dancing and singing to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong with Me'. When it ends, almost everyone stands and claps. She was amazing, she did a wonderful job. I feel happy for her, she found what she was good at. What she was made for. After Jessica gets off the stage, Eric walks on and goes up to the microphone.

"Yah! She was great! Now, we have someone who spent her whole high school career here at Forks High, but left this year. We thought we would give her, her chance to shine. Everyone, please welcome Alice Cullen!" I felt my heart stop and my pixie of a sister walked out onto the stage, and put her hands up, telling everyone to quiet down.

"I want to dedicate this song to my best friend, Bella. I love you like a sister, gurl." She was looking directly at me, and I could feel my eyes well up with tears as I heard the beginning of the song.

"**True Friend" by Hannah Montana**

**[VERSE 1]  
We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground  


I felt someone take my right hand. Charlie was on my left, and there were empty seats to my right the last time I checked. I looked over and saw the last people I expected to see. There in all their glory, where Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. The tears slipped over my cheek faster than before as I turned back to watch the last of Alice's performance.

**[CHORUS 1]  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend**

[VERSE 2]  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances and  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I found

[CHORUS 2]  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

[BRIDGE]  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

[CHORUS 3]  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Don't need to pretend  
ohh yeah  
A true friend  
You're here till the end(till the end)  
(Your here till the end)  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]

She sang the last part directly to me, and when the last notes where played, she winked at me and walked off the stage. I laughed through my blubbering. I looked over at Charlie wondering if he was mad, or if he had already had a heart attack, but he looked absolutely fine. Sensing my stare, he turned to me and smiled.

"Keep watching, Bells."

We both turned back in time to see Eric come back out and walk up to the microphone.

"WOW! Well, its sounds like Bella is a great person to be friends with." Cue audience chuckle. "We have our last performance of the night. This person didn't want me to announce their name, but just to say that the person this song was meant for would know what it meant, and that they were sorry for everything." I saw Eric look around the seats until his eyes landed on me and my family. He smiled at me, and walked off stage. The lights on the stage when off, and everything was dark. You couldn't see anything.

The song started playing and I recognized it instantly. I wailed as the tears came down faster than I had ever cried in my life. I pushed my head into Esme's shoulder and tried to be as quiet as I could so I could hear his voice.

"**Far Away" by Nickleback**

**This time, This place **

Oh god! It was like bells. Like angels where singing. The lights started to dim back on and I looked up. There he was. Singing at the school talent show. His eyes where closed as if he were concentrating on something extremely hard.

**Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait**

Who was he to make me wait? I don't know who. The only thing I know is that he is here, singing to me.

**Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**

There will always be one chance left for him. I will never give up. I will always love him. He knows that.

**'Cause you know, you know, you know**

His eyes open, and he looks straight at me. I'm sobbing openly and the people around us are finally getting that the song is for me. The adults look happy, and confused. Some of the girls in my grade look angry and upset. As do some of the guys.

**[CHORUS]  
I love you**

Three words. Three words are all it takes for me to lose it. HE STILL LOVES ME! My heart is beating so fast I don't think it will stay inside of me. It just might rip out of my chest and bounce all the way up to Edward and plop right into his pocket.

**I've loved you all along **

He's such a liar! He told me he didn't want me anymore! That day, in the woods my soul died, maybe he can bring it back?

**I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

You don't have to stop breathing Edward. You will always have me, weather you can see it or not. I will always be yours.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance**

Not the last. The first of many. I look to my family and see what I've always wanted. Rosalie and Emmett are looking at each other, only love in each other's eyes. Carlisle and Esme are holding hands, watching their son with smiles on their faces. Jasper looks a little nauseated, probably all the love in the emotions. Sorry Jasper. I look over at Charlie and he is watching me. He's smiling, he understands. He doesn't hate Edward. He understands I will always love Edward, but no one can replace a father.

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

I look back at Edward and see nothing but love on his face. Oh how I have missed that beautiful face. Nothing about it has changed, it's still perfect. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alice walking down the aisle. She is holding a microphone in her hand.

**[CHORUS]  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

When she gets to me, she hands it to me. I know what she wants me to do. I'm afraid it will be silly, and I'll mess up Edward beautiful song with my tear stung voice, but I take it anyway.****

So far away  
So far away

I get up and make my way down the seats to the aisle.

**Far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away**

I start making my way towards the stage, no one has noticed me. Except Edward. He hasn't taken his eyes off me, I don't think he's even blinked.

**Far away for far too long**

But you know, you know, you know 

This is it. As soon as I start singing, a spotlight shines on me, and everyone turns their head.

_(BELLA)_** I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say **

The tears are still pooling down my face and landing on the ground.

**I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing **

My voice is nothing compared to Edwards. But when I started singing, I felt this new sense of power. When the spotlight hit me, everyone started clapping. They thought I was good. I was now walking up the stairs to get to the stage. Edward hadn't moved other than turning so he could keep his eyes on me.

****_(Edward)_** 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**_(Bella)_**Believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing **

I'm walking up to him now. When I get closer, he raises his hand, outstretching it towards me. I don't hesitate when I close enough to put my hand into his cold, stone like grip. I feel a sense of relief when the spark that passes between us is still there.

****_(Edward) _**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**_(Bella) _**Believe it  
Hold on to me never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go**

His breath is fanning across my face, and mine his. I barely register the clapping audience, the whistling that was most defiantly coming from Emmett. I look into his eyes, and they aren't empty. This isn't a dream, he's here. He loves me, and he wants me.

"You will never do this to me again." I tell him. Yes, I TELL him. I can feel the tears slip down my face. He chuckles, rests his forehead on mine, and wipes the tears away.

"I know, love. I won't. I love you, Bella." He murmurs. I can see it in his now full of love eyes. I know he won't ever leave me again. I trust him.

"I love you too Edward. I never stopped." I smile at him through my now free flowing tears, and he kisses me. The applause gets even louder as I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pulls me closer by my hips. My heart stutters and he chuckles into the kiss.

"Oh, how things never change." I smile back, knowing that part of our relationship will never change. Even though things will be though, and we will have our day's when everything seems like it's not worth it. All I have to do is remember the time when he wasn't there, and how bad it was. All I have to do is imagine my life without him, and then I know it's worth it. Because if he wasn't there, I wouldn't be there either.


	2. OMG

Okay, so some really bad news. My computer crashed, and I lost EVERYTHING... All my stories, all my saved stuff, everything. I can get a few things back, the things I've posted here and on other sites, but the stuff I was working on, and the stuff I hadn't posted yet, it's all gone... I didn't back anything up because I was afraid someone would steal my disks. I was an idiot!  
! Word of advice, BACK YOUR SHIT UP! I'll try and keep going with what I've got, but I honestly don't have the patience to do anything right now. I promise I'll do what I can, but I feel so bad about this all right now, I don't think it'll be anytime soon...


End file.
